Jealousy
by emeralddusk
Summary: She ruined everything.


**Please review soon.**

Sonny With a Chance

Jealousy

She hated her. Ever since she came, all eyes were turned on her. Zora was young and cute, but not nearly as much of a threat as Sonny was. Sonny had everything: she was gorgeous, hilarious, and the public ate up everything she gave them like candy.

"We don't need her!" Tawni screamed in her dressing room, the one she now had to share with Sonny. "**I'm** the pretty one! **I'm** the funny one!" The blond ran over to a picture of Sonny that she tacked to the wall. "Me!" The teen tore down the picture, which was littered with profanity and insulting names which Tawni angrily wrote, crumpled it up, crudely spit on it, and threw it hard into the metal trash can.

"Tawni, it's me," called that girl, the girl who stole everything. She was just outside the door.

"Come in, Sonny," Tawni called, faking a happy voice. The blond caught her breath, pulled her hair back into place, and painted a pleasant smile on her face, swallowing her anger like a large pill.

"Hey," called the raven-haired traitor, walking her perky, overly-made-up face into the room. Tawni started to feel sick to her thin stomach. "I have some great ideas for next week's show."

_Always have to have it your way, don't you?_ Tawni thought to herself, growing more disgusted by the second. "Oh really?" Tawni replied, again using that sickly sweet voice Sonny had become so used to.

"Yeah, there's this one, my personal favorite," Sonny began, oblivious to how Tawni was feeling. "It's about two rivaling school teachers who can't agree on a lesson plan, so they make the children decide."

Tawni's eyes tightened in anger on Sonny as visions of her grizzly demise danced in her head. The thought of seeing Sonny dead was so sweet, a smile, a real smile crept onto Tawni's face.

"Tawni," Sonny suddenly said, breaking her endless speech. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," answered Tawni. "I'm just... getting some ideas of my own. You always think of the best sketches, though."

Sonny smiled a naive, pleased smile, and walked out. Tawni waited to hear the door close shut, then snuck over to it, set the dead lock, and returned to her rageful fantasies.

That night, rain hit the windows, thunder crackled, and lightning flashed in the air. Tawni lay awake in her bed, occasionally glancing over at the monster sleeping a few feet away from her. She was so content in her dreams. And why not? Her life was perfect.

_I've been with this show since I was 4, _Tawni thought to herself. _Then Little Miss Perfect shows up. A month later, she's twice as famous as I've ever been._ Tawni's anger and hatred grew.

Hours turned to days. Days turned to weeks. Weeks of anger, gruesome nightmares about Sonny. Weeks of planning.

Finally, the day came.

"I got promoted to producer!" Sonny exclaimed.

Something snapped.

That night, Sonny was up late calling her friends and family: repeatedly telling the story over and over again. Every time, Tawni felt her rage spike.

After she was done with her endless bragging, Sonny went to sleep. Tawni watched her out of the corner of her eye all night.

"Wakey, wakey, pumpkin," said Tawni, her voice as sickly sweet as ever.

Sonny opened her tired eyes. "Tawni...what?" asked Sonny, who then found herself tightly bound by ropes onto a cold, metal chair in a dark room lit only by a television set tuned onto static.

"Don't worry, Miss Producer," Tawni mockingly comfort Sonny. "It'll all be over real soon." The blond pulled out a power drill, fired it up for a second to hear its metal tip spin. "Hold still." The blond then began her work.

Next week, Sonny's suicide was the main story in the paper. Fans were devastated, but Tawni assured the co-stars of So Random! that she would do her best to take Sonny's place.

One night, Tawni returned to her dressing room, tired from a hard day's work, locked the door, and went into her closet.

The t.v. was showing new episodes of So Random!, all starring Tawni.

"You like it?" Tawni asked the girl sitting in the chair. "I think it's some of my better work... I'm really sorry we couldn't use your idea, though." The blond walked in front of the metal chair, bent down in front of the girl, and stared into her eyes. "Don't stay up all night watching me on t.v., okay? Night." The teenager left the small room, and shut the door.

Sonny continued staring at the box in front of her, her cold, mindless eyes fixated on the images that were displayed on the screen. The girl's mouth was open, but no expression was present of her face. The light from the television set shed light the deep, red mark in the side of her forehead.


End file.
